Jay Bones (RLS CAW)
Hakeeb Nolan ''(born 14th July 1989 in Southampton, Hampshire) is an English professional wrestler currently signed to Wrestling upLOUD!, and performing in PRIZE Wrestling League due to an agreement between the two promotions, alongside his partner Mark Cross, as 'CrossBones.' He is a former upLOUD! Team Champion with Cross. Career: BWF Jobber (2005-2008): Nolan joined BWF as a teenager, and debuted on their Fisticuffs show in 2005 as Jayden Bones, a jobber used mainly to enhance the latest challengers for the BWF Inter-Cities Championship. He had notable matches during this time with Rafe Daniels (including an unsuccessful challenge for his Inter-Cities Championship during an injury-hit patch for the promotion), Shay and Azteka. He left the promotion in mid-2008 to focus on a more lucrative career elsewhere. Fife Wrestling Kingdom (2008-2016): Now in his more familiar Jay Bones persona, that of a tough, no-nonsense mercenary, he debuted at FWK in late 2008, attacking Kim Cassidy at a Belfast show. The two would feud for several months before Bones began targeting Prince Champion Hugh Rose, eventually winning the title from him at the SuperKingdom show in December 2009. His reign as Prince Champion saw him adopt the name Price of Bones, and briefly discard his mercenary persona for a more sadistic, crime-boss character complete with cronies in the form of Red-Blue Security and Davey Mac, calling them the Bone Court. The Bone Court would interfere regularly in title matches against the likes of Simm Simpson, Dougal and Bobby Duke, allowing Bones to keep his title until Duke was finally able to wrest it from him at Kings Among Men 2011. Soon after, he took a sabbatical from wrestling, and returned to commentate on streamed events for FWK while recuperating from shoulder surgery. He returned to in-ring competition in March 2013, reuniting the Bone Court for the Quad-Team Tournament, which they won in July 2013 at the Quads of Steel PPV. The Bone Court, now consisting of Bones and RB Security, also challenged for the Jacks Championships at this time, with Bones acting as manager to the team of Red and Blue, but they failed in their attempts against champions The Fool Brothers. This led to Bones attempting to turn on the duo of superheavyweights, only for them to beat him down severely, writing him off while he again contemplated more shoulder surgery. He showed up only sporadically between 2014 and 2015, due to his shoulder and the staleness of his character, before returning as a mercenary in 2016 at the European Championships of Wrestling event where he won his first King Championship against Darren Thorne. He held the title for more than six months before dropping it to Ryan Fraser. He bid the promotion farewell soon after, leaving on good terms to take up a position at Wrestling upLOUD!. Wrestling upLOUD! (2016-''present): He debuted on upLOUD! as the new partner of Mark Cross, a similarly mercenary character who'd teased a "new comrade" for some time. Initially led by a shadowy "overseer" as a sort of two-man private military organisation, CrossBones, this angle was soon dropped due to the "overseer"' portrayer leaving the company. Instead, the duo would work for whoever hired them, usually heels like crooked boss Alex A, known for their signature double clothesline maneuver, which came to be known eventually as Death by Clothesline. The pair would work mainly in bigger, multi-faction feuds commonly found in the promotion- usually extremely violent, morally ambiguous takes on the usual good vs. evil struggle- before winning the Team Championships from The 20Minuters at exSTREAM 2017. They held the titles for a year before losing them to the Kings of Wrestling at the following year's exSTREAM event in Amsterdam. They are expected to get a rematch when upLOUD! returns for a new season. PRIZE Wrestling League (2018): CrossBones made the jump across to PRIZE Wrestling League following the news that their rivals the Kings of Wrestling would compete for the newly created PRIZE Tag Team Champions. They discreetly manipulated their way into the match using the partnership being set up by the two promotions, which PRIZE seemed to approve of, hence them letting the match stand. At the PRIZE June Special 2018 in Birmingham, Bones was unable to prevent his partner being choked out by Faisal Khan as the Kings of Wrestling picked up a win, and the titles. Khan demanded a rematch for the PRIZE July Special 2018 in Hamburg, Germany due to the ease with which they won, claiming it demeaned the titles. This was later confirmed by PRIZE, and the pair lost the rematch in much the same way; with Cross passing out to the Choker. The feud was ended in a final match, another loss, at Bring Down The House Show in October 2018. In-Wrestling: Signatures: DDT Finishers: Death by Clothesline ''(Corner Clothesline inside the ring, Clothesline from Hell outside it)'' Nickname: The Price of Bones Accomplishments: FWK Prince Championship FWK King Championship FWK Quad-Team Tournament 2013 ''(with RB Security and Davey Mac as The Bone Court)'' Wrestling upLOUD! Team Championships ''(with Mark Cross as CrossBones)'' Trivia: * There was no prior relationship between Bones and partner Mark Cross, the possibility of them teaming due to the naming potential and similarity of gimmick only occurred when several other partners for Cross had already been ruled out. * With tenures in BWF, FWK, Wrestling upLOUD! and PRIZE already under his belt, there has been an argument for Bones being inducted into the Young Veterans group. He, himself, however, has stated that he doesn't consider himself in the same league as some of the names already there. Behind-the-Scenes/Notes: